Love Hurts & Heals
by miss sensual
Summary: I like Fei Long x Takaba pairing so I've decided to write it.


**Title: Love Hurts & Heal**

**Geners: Smut, Mature, Romance Dramma, Yaoi**

**May contain spoilers. All characters belong to Yamane Ayano.**

**Pairing Fei long x Takaba**

**Chapters: 14**

**Author's note: Baishe, Chinese man, Triad leader and Chinese man refers to Fei Long. Young boy, Japanese photographer refers to Takaba. I've used the term young boy because Takaba is still young even he's 21 years old in actual manga.**

**Summary: Love can bring two people together through submission. What happens when stubborn Akihito starts having feelings for ambitious Fei Long?!**

**PS I hope enjoy it. It is my the first fan-fiction is my 3 language I might have made mistakes so don't throw rotten tomatoes on me.**

Takaba woke up and looked around him. The room was unknown to him. It was extremely luxurious and had everything you could dream of. He was laying on a sumptuous king size bed, adorned with silk sheets and the finest goose down pillows. There was a deep quilted leather couch and a fully stocked mirrored bar. The bathroom had a sunken round Jacuzzi bath with a standalone power steam shower both big enough for two people. The floor to ceiling windows had the most exquisite view of Hong Kong.

But where was he and who had brought him here?

It was all coming back to him. He had been in his apartment after work watching the Discovery channel on TV when suddenly the lights went off. It was deathly quiet and then he heard footsteps getting nearer and nearer until he knew someone was in his room. He had been terrified and tried to call for help but all he could say was ''Stop! Let me go!'' before someone smothered his face had covered his mouth and he lost consciousness. Slowly the events of the previous days came back to him. His newspaper had sent him to take pictures of the newest up and coming band in front of Tokyo's Imperial Palace and it was there that he noticed a striking Chinese man with long hair who he had never seen before, the man had been staring at him intently. He looked very powerful and extremely attractive. Their eyes had met and a surge of adrenalin had soared through his body. Takaba had continued taking photos but after a few minutes he had checked to see if the mysterious man was still there. There was no sign of him.

The young photographer put all the bits and pieces together and guessed what happened to him. Someone had kidnapped him and brought him to China and somehow it was related to that man he had seen. He was very scared because he did not know what awaited him.

The mysterious man that Takaba suspected had abducted him was a very powerful Triad leader known as Fei Long. Three days ago, when Fei Long had left The Imperial Palace he had sat in his Bentley. All his thoughts had been about that young photographer. It was the first time that he felt more than just a lustful reaction to a man. He wanted to learn everything about the handsome boy with the beautiful eyes. He ordered one of his bodyguards to investigate the Japanese boy; he wanted to know everything there was to know about him.

Within 24 hours the Baishe had his hands on a folder full of every detail about the young photographer he had seen in Tokyo. He decided that he had to see him again. But it was impossible, or was it? All he knew was he had to have him. At whatever cost whatever risk. So he made a plan to capture Takaba and bring him to China.

Chapter 2

The sound of the door to Takaba's room made him come back from his thoughts to his current situation. It was the Chinese man who entered the room. He wore traditional clothes and his long hair was combed back and tied with a black ribbon. The Japanese photographer recognized him immediately. It made him more anxious and cold sweat ran down to his spine. The man was the one who broke the silence 'How are you Takaba?' His victim fired back ''who the hell are you? Why did you bring me here? How do you know my name? You are evil!''

The tall man replied in serious voice ''I would watch my mouth If I were you or I might kill you. I am Fei Long and you are in my quarters. If you do what I say everything will be all right. That is all you need to know for now'' then he left the room.

Takaba was frightened by Fei Long's words. He tried to think how he could get out of this mess. However, no matter how he tried he could not find any answers. It was a living nightmare.

Chapter 3

The following morning Takaba woke up with the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee. He noticed a tray on the floor. There were eggs, steamed buns and pastries, fried bread, fresh fruit and a large pot of coffee. Suddenly, his stomach began to growl. Japanese photographer decided it would be better to eat something-who knew when his next meal would be? He wolfed everything down till all that was left were a few crumbs. After his meal he decided to jump in the shower, trying to forget about his problems for a moment while the water ran down his body. After the shower, he put on the new clothes what had been left for him.

But the situation was all too overwhelming and Takaba couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He prayed someone to his rescue. But no one would notice he was missing and if they did they would never guess he had been abducted.

As the sunset followed, nothing changed and he remained alone until he saw a strange man open the door. It was an old man who introduced himself as one of the Fei Long's bodyguards. The old man asked the young boy to follow him. At first he wanted to refuse the bodyguard's orders but the Triad leaders recent warning made him obey. The bodyguard led him along a corridor and opened the door to another room. It was even more extravagant than the room where he was kept. He began to tremble in fear when he saw Fei Long sitting in an armchair.

He looked at Takaba with a strange expression. He stood up and walked slowly towards the Japanese photographer and took his face into his hands ''Have you been crying Takaba? Are you afraid of me?'' the young boy was not able to reply to that because he was more shocked than before. Fei Long put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer ''shall I make you forget about your worries tonight?'' as he brushed his thumb on Takaba's lower lip.

The sudden realization of what might happen to him made the young boy tremble. He pushed the Chinese man away with all his strength, screaming ''Let me go you pervert! I will kill you if you do something to me! I swear to you!''

However, the Chinese man had no plans to stop. His feelings towards his victim had grown stronger since the Tokyo accident. It had been driving him insane. He grabbed Japanese photographer's hands in one of his, squeezing them together so hard that Takaba could not move them, and then he forcibly tore his clothes off until the young boy was naked.

Chapter 4

The Japanese photographer thought he would fight with Fei Long even if he had to die! Takaba kicked him one more time and this time he succeeded. His hands were free now. He quickly ran to the door in the hope that he could escape but it was locked. He started to bang the door whilst screaming as loud as he could for someone to help him and get him out of there.

There was nothing but silence in response to his desperate pleas and to his horror the Triad leader was smiling at him ''You can scream all you want, however nobody will come until I say so!'' he continued ''It would be better for you to come here'' He was pointing to the bed with index finger ''Or I could drug you and send you someone who would do horrible things to you and your body. In the end you would be as miserable as a broken doll that has no purpose in life''.

Takaba realized that it would be best to obey the Chinese man. He slowly but surely returned to the bed where Fei Long was waiting for him and laid down beside him. Fei Long looked deep into his eyes and muttered ''Good choice''.

Chapter 5

The Triad leader leaned against the young boy's body and whispered to him with a seductive voice: "Shall we continue where we left of?''

The silky fingers touched Takaba's chest slowly as they went lower and lower whilst kissing him passionately. When the man reached the young boy's manhood he cupped it then he rhythmically moved it with his hand. And as hard as Japanese photographer tried to resist Fei Longs caresses they made his body quiver with pleasure.

The man lifted the young boy's hips using lubricant to soften the lower part before thrusting his finger roughly into Takaba's opening. His victim cried out ''Stop it… What are you doing? It hurts… stop…''

However, Baishe wouldn't stop and soon he found the sweet spot where Takaba was sensitive and he teased it until he was writhing with pleasure covering every inch of the Japanese photographer's body and he moaned out loud in response. Fei Long could not control himself any longer and he thurst into the young boy's crack taking his own pleasure in every way he could imagine.

The following day, when Takaba opened his eyes he was back in his room. He couldn't recall how he had got there. The young boy tried to sit up but an unexpected sharp pain on his lower part did not let him. He was ashamed of himself because that evening his body's pleasurable response betrayed his soul even though it was the first time a man held him, and he was shocked to remember how he had panted and climaxed to Baishe's stroking hand.

It was because the Triad leader took him against his will, the Japanese photographer was crying his eyes out and swore he would kill Fei Long!

Chapter 6

Fei Long was concerned about the Japanese photographer's health because he knew it was the first experience for him. He went to Takaba's room but there was no sign of him. He got worried and he checked the bathroom. Horrified, he found the young boy lying motionless on the floor. Fei Long immediately took him into his arms. He carried Takaba to the bed.

He felt young boy's head and realized he was sick with fever and a temperature ''it must be from the wound'' he decided. Fei Long got one of the maids to bring him some medicine and special cream. He mixed the medicine with water and helped the Japanese photographer to drink it. Next, he gently and lovingly applied some cream to the young boy's wound. As he softly began to rub it around the lower entrance Takaba's body reacted. It was obviously still holding the memory from last night.

Later, Fei Long checked the Japanese photographer's forehead and the medicine and cream had started to kick in. He also, helped his lover to put his pyjamas on and made sure he was comfortable. The Triad leader gave a light kiss on the young boy's closed eyes before closing the door.

The following morning, when Takaba woke up, he felt dazed and weak, but a lot better and the pain had gone. He recalled how Chinese man had been so gentle with him. It really surprised him. He had not expected his capturer to take such good care of him.

Chapter 7

Once Takaba had fully recovered he was summoned nightly to Fei Long's room. He eventually surrendered to the Baishe and his plan to harm him had disappeared. He was filled with strange emotions he did not understand.

One evening, the Japanese photographer was asked to stay with Fei Long till morning. He was lying in the bed with the man after wild lovemaking. The Triad leader was hugging him from behind and his long hair covered their naked bodies. It made the young boy think about the Baishe as his lover for a moment ''No! I must not think like that!'' he said to himself as he made a decision to sneak out of the bed.

The movements caused Fei Long to wake up ''Oh no!'' thought Takaba. ''Are you trying to leave me? ' Chinese man whispered in his ear. The Japanese photographer was scared that he had angered his capturer but Fei Long gently turned him round to face him. '' You belong to me! Now sleep!'' The man gave him a powerful kiss before closing his eyes. The last sentence caused the young's boys heart to beat faster. He could not sleep until dawn.

Chapter 8

It was raining outside when Takaba woke up. The bed was empty. He wondered why he had been left alone in Fei Longs chamber. His eyes caught the sight of the letter with his name on.

'' My dear Takaba,

I am leaving Hong Kong for a few days. I have given my permission for you to do what you wish while I am away.

However, it does not mean you can run away from me. Do not forget you are mine!

Fei Long''

The young boy clenched the letter and threw it away because he was angry. ''I don't belong to anybody!'' It did not matter what he said or thought his heart began to pump crazily. ''What is wrong with you?'' he asked himself but he was not able to face the answer. It was just madness he tried to convince himself.

One week had passed since Takaba read the letter and he explored entire the building where he was kept. Of course, he was not alone someone was always guarding him in case he tried to run away.

One of his discoveries was that the building had a big swimming pool on the first floor. He was given a permission to use it. That was the happiest moment for him because whenever he got upset or confused the water always helped to sooth him.

Despite that, he noticed that something was missing. He could not tell what exactly, but deep down he already knew the answer.

Chapter 9

Late at night Takaba couldn't sleep because he was thinking about Fei Long. He remembered their last time together. It felt great to be caressed, kissed and touched everywhere even though, it did not happen according to his will.

Suddenly, the young boy's body was feeling hot. At first, he denied that it was because of the Chinese man but his body was more honest than him. The image of how the Bashie had penetrated him every night made his manhood grew hard. He was not able bare it any longer and he gave in to his desire and started stroking his already aching hard on. He was panting when he climaxed, screaming Fei Long's name.

Chapter 10

Fei long was looking out from the window when his private jet landed in Hong Kong. He was unusually anxious. During his time away from Takaba he had come to understand that he was in love with him. He was worried about how to confess his feelings.

In an hour, the Chinese man was in his quarters and he wanted to see Japanese photographer straight away.

The young boy was diving in the water when he saw the shape of man standing over the pool. He swam out across the pool and as he reached Fei Long his heart began to race. Baishe looked down at him and said ''I can see you have got used to your surroundings''. Takaba fired him back

''It was you who told me to do what I wanted so I did! So what's the problem? I don't get you!'' Chinese man ignored the young boys' rudeness and pulled him out of the water.

The feeling of the man's palm made Takaba blush as he recalled events of last night. The Trade leader pulled him closer and kissed him: ''It is strange you do not seem to have a temperature but your face red?'' he questioned. The kiss made Japanese photographer's heart jump out from his chest ''Stop it! What wrong is with you? Stop it!'' he told himself. He heard the man addressing him ''I would like to talk with you so be ready!'' before leaving him.

Chapter 11

Takaba was worried because Fei Long had never talked outside of their passionate nights. He was prepared for the worst because he had been rude earlier. The knock on the door in his room brought him back. Baishe entered the room looking troubled. ''I was right I made him furious!'' the young boy thought. His body was shaking: ''I am sorry! I should not have talked to you in that manner! I am sorry'' he apologized. Fei Long just smiled to him ''Do not be scared I'm not angry with you I just want to talk to you that is all'' as he sat on the leather couch beside the young boy.

Takaba looked down at his shoes because he was still nervous. The Triad leader lifted his face and gently kissed him. He took something from his pocket ''It is for you!'' he said. It was a Cartier diamond ring with Chinese writing inside. ''It was made especially for you'' then he put it on the young boy's ring finger.

Takaba was puzzled by his capturer's actions. He asked Fei Long in a suspicious voice ''what is it for? '' The Baishie replied ''I wanted to make the man who I love very much happy''

The young boy was taken completely by surprise by Chinese man's words. His heart was pumping wildly ''is he teasing me again?'' he asked himself. The thought that Fei Long might be playing a prank on him caused him to get mad. He could not control his anger ''Are you kidding? It's not even funny! I'm not stupid! You kidnaped and raped me! Now you are saying that you love me!'' he wanted to continue but was silenced by the Trade leader gently covering his mouth with his hand. ''Oh No! I have said too much!'' he thought.

Fei Long pushed roughly him down on the couch ''Do you really think I am making fun of you? Do my serious feelings towards you seem like a silly joke?'' He was looking at the young boy with sad eyes ''Answer me!''

Chapter 12

Takaba could not sleep through the night. He was confused because the Fei Long just left him without saying a word after his confession.

A few days passed and everything remained the same expect that Baishe stopped calling him to his bed. It should have made him a bit happier because he was able to sleep without being forced to have sex but it did not. Whenever he saw the diamond ring on his finger he kept recalling Fei Longs sad expression.

Japanese photographer was curious to translate the writing on the outside of the ring and now that he was permitted to use the library, he went there to see if he could find the interpretation. He was walking through the corridor when he heard noises coming from the Triad leader's room. He decided to see what was going on. The door was a bit open and he could see the inside the room. He saw Fei Long with boy who was younger than him. Takaba guessed he was 18 years old. They were speaking in hushed tones in Chinese. When the conversation was over the other boy leaned over and he kissed the Baishe's lips with passion when Takaba witnessed that moment he ran away.

Takaba's body was trembling when he sat on the bed. He did not know how he reached his room. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, like someone was tearing his heart apart. When he looked down he saw the diamond ring on his finger and the tears began to stream down his face. He thought back to Fei Long's confession. He questioned himself ''How could Fei Long kiss another man after declaring his feelings for me? Did he not say he loved me?'' His sadness turned to anger ''Of course it was a big lie! I am such a fool who was tricked by those eyes!''

Takaba decided he had had enough and he threw the ring across the room. The only thing on his mind was to forget about the Chinese man. So he started to plan how to escape.

Chapter 13

The plan was a total failure. One of the bodyguards caught the Japanese photographer as he tried to leave in the middle of the night. Now he was standing in front of Fei Long.

''Why did you try to run away? '' He demanded. ''You know the consequences when someone betrays me!'' he continued. Takaba clenched his hand before replying ''I do not care about the punishment anymore! I am done with you and with your lies!'' he could not control his fury ''Why are you keeping me here? You do not need me anymore because you have a new-toy boy!''

Fei Long was puzzled 'What are talking about?' he asked. His victim was shouting at him ''Do not play stupid games with me! I saw the two of you kissing! Why don't you go to him and leave me alone!'' When the young boy finished the last sentence he put his hand to his face to cover his tears.

The Triad leader came up closer to Takaba '' tell me… do you get jealous when I touch other guys?'' he asked with a curious voice. The Japanese photographer fired back 'what? Who is jealous? I am not…' jealous he wanted to say but was hushed by a kiss. Then Fei Long wrapped his arms around his waist ''I am sorry I made you cry! It was not what I wanted! Ever since I saw you I have been in love with you! I love you! I love you so much!'' he gave him another kiss. The young boy was still resisting ''I do not believe you!'' he said huskily his voice shaking.

Fei Long lent his forehead against Takaba's ''you are the only one for me! Nobody has ever come close to mattering to me until I saw your beautiful smile. It gave me a reason to hold on. I am sorry for what you saw but it was not what you thought it was. The young boy had feelings for me and threw himself at me before I could stop him. If you had stayed you would have heard me tell him very strongly that I don't have feelings for him but that I am in love with you. I have sent him away forever. I love you Takaba with all my heart!'' he kissed him.

Takaba knew Fei Long was telling the truth because when they held each other he could feel Fei Long's heart beating as wildly as his own. They held each other tightly. Takaba finally believed the Triad leader.

The Triad leader took him to the bed in his arms. He carefully caressed his hair whilst wiping his tears. Then Fei Long began to kiss his eyes as he undressed him. When his long fingers touched the young boy's naked body it made Takaba shiver. He felt Fei Long's tongue on his sensitive nipples and the Bashie teased him a little. He then went lower whilst leaving love bites everywhere. He pushed his fingers into his loved one's opening making Takaba quiver in pleasure. His lover begged him "Please…Fei Long… Ah I want to you… please''

The Chinese man passionately kissed Takaba before entering him. The photographer moaned out loud when he felt Fei Long's thrusts in him and he demanded more.

Fei Long and Takaba made love to each other like wild animals in the heat. It did not stop until they were exhausted and fell sleep.

Chapter 14

The room was filled with sunlight when Takaba opened his eyes. He wanted to snuggle up to his lover but he could not because there was no sign of Fei Long. The Japanese photographer did not want to feel insecure but he couldn't believe all that had taken place in such a short period of time, he was ecstatic that their love was mutual but he still couldn't help being a little scared that it was all too good to be true and was worried that Fei Long would eventually abandon him.

He hurriedly got dressed and went to look for Fei Long.

Soon, the young boy found himself in a beautiful terrace with an astonishing view. It had a wedding bower it was made from different roses.

Fei Long was waiting for Takaba when he reached him. He smiled at him and took his hand before kneeling in front of Japanese photographer. He took his lover's hand and sincerely said: ''my beloved Takoma you are an angel who has brought light to my life! I always loved you & I always will!'' He was looking into his eyes now ''will you stay with me in Hong-Kong forever?'' before putting the ring on his finger. Takaba was surprised by Triad leader's proposal and it made him cry out of happiness and he squeezed Fei Long's hand ''Yes I will you dummy! I love you too Fei Long! You mean everything to me! I love you! '' It was first time when Takaba confessed his feelings out loud towards him.

Fei Long and Takaba hugged & kissed each other passionately before they vanished/ disappeared in the garden!

THE END!


End file.
